halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel Mason
|birth= |death= |civid=94754-12764-GM |rank=*Corporal (formerly) *Spartan (formerly) *First Lieutenant (currently) |gender=Male |height=*2,07 meters (without armor) *2,17 meters (with armor) |weapons= |equipment=* * *Magma Guard Combat Skin |vehicles= |hair=*Black (natural) *Lavender (dyed) |eyes=Light blue |augment= |cyber= |medical= |era=* * |types= |notable=*Survived the *Is a |affiliation=* (formerly) ** ** *Ember Federation (currently) }} Gabriel Mason was born and grew up on he Human colony of Miridem in the year 2532. Gabriel grw up on a farm owned by his parents. His father also ran a popular and highly respected dojo in a nearby city, teaching martial art forms such as Karate, judo, Jujutsu and Taekwondo. Gabriel would one of the few survivors of the Battle of Miridem in 2544 and evacuated to colony . Gabriel would join the UNSC Marine Corps as soon as he got old enough, hoping to get revenge for the death of his father and mother. He would later serve as an ODST and even later becoming a Spartan-IV. He would, however, desert from the UNSC and join the Ember Federation where he now serves as a 1LT in the renowned Magma Guard. Biography Early years Gabriel lived a peaceful life on Miridem on his parents farm where he helped them with the harvest or taking care the animals. Gabriel was a happy, healthy boy with lots of friends and good grades in school. His father taught him how to defend himself in his spare time and Gabriel showed tremendous talent. At the age of 12 he had already won multiple junior tournaments. Gabriel were often known for getting in trouble with bullies from his school that were many years older than himself and would often come home with bruises and a bloody nose. This often sparked concern from his mother that didn't like his interest in martial arts and instead tried to encourage Gabriel to focus more on his homework than he already did. Gabriel could make a day go by by tending to the animals on the farm and watching over them while they were out in the fields grassing. He came to love the animals and created a strong bond with many of them during his childhood. Battle of Miridem The Covenant eventually discovered Miridem and attacked the colony. The battle short and one sided. It was also during this battle that died in by the hands of and was kidnapped by the Covenant forces during her evacuation. Gabriel had been out tending to the animals on a nearby field when Covenant dropships cut through the sky above him, heading straight for the city near his parents farm. Gabriel ran back to his home as fast as his legs could take him but it was already to late when he arrived. A trio of Type-25 Spirit dropships had broken off and bombarded the farms buildings, destroying everything and setting the rest on fire. Gabriel reached the farm just as the three alien dropship departed and once more headed for the city. He searched the burning ruins of his home. Animals and people that had worked on the farm were burning everywhere. Among the dead were his mother who had been at the center of the farms courtyard and had received one of the first explosive plasma rounds. Gabriel couldn't find his father among the dead and remembered in his shock and panic that he had traveled to the city to work at his dojo. Gabriel then departed the burning farm and headed for the city, a good 12 kilometers walk away. The battle of the city were already nearing it end when Gabriel arrived a little over an hour later. The city was in ruins after the Covenant assault and Gabriel walked the destroyed streets in search for his father, hoping that he would still somehow be alive. hours went by and the sun were about to set when Gabriel found his father in the middle of a ruined square. Around the corpse of his father lied one or two dead Kig-Yar, killed by his father before he had been cut down by a Energy Sword. Realizing that his entire family had been slaughtered by the aliens the poor kids mind finally broke completely and burst into screams of pain, sadness, hate and madness as he hugged the corpse of the father tightly. The screams got the attention of a UNSC extraction, who had heard his painful screams. The soldiers had knock out Gabriel to pray him off of his dead dad and get him off world. Gabriel awoke on a evacuation ship heading for Minister hours later. Living Minister Gabriel was placed in a orphan on Minister where he lived until he was old enough to join the military. He did try to lie about his age on multiple occasions in many different Recruitment offices but each time discovered. He was also targeted as a potential candidate for the Spartan-III Gamma Company but were in the end rejected as a candidate due to his rate of surviving the argumentations were calculated to be to low. Gabriel kept training his martial arts and kept dyeing his hair lavender, a color his mother always had found beautiful, as a memory of his mother. Serving in the UNSCDF Gabriel joined The UNSC military at the age of 17 in the year and quickly showed his skills in hand-to-hand combat and survival skills. He took his military education on the fortress world of and came out as one of the top 10 of his class. He immediately send requests to join the ODST and were accepted. He was placed in a rather newly formed fireteam known as Hotel-081 within the 99th Shock Troops Division. The team consisted of an old ODST veteran as teamleader, Sergeant May Turner, and three other young but highly skilled ODSTs. The three other were named Corporal Tony Williams, The teams medic, Corporal Hugo Fredrick, The team demolition expert and Lance Corporal Kimmie Gardner, the teams Sniper. Gabriel received the rank of Lance Corporal and took the role as the teams Close quarter expert. The team began with a rough start by being deployed by drop pod on Paris IV as their first battle together. Gabriel and his team were deployed on the planets north polo where a sizable force of covenants had been deployed for some unknown reason for the UNSC and they deployed to find out why along with other teams from the 99th Shock Troops Division. It was quickly concluded that the Covenant were searching for something in the icy landscape and were digging around with the help of many . The Covenants had set up a hasty established command center or camp to coordinate their searching parties and Hugo got the idea of try and dealing a hard blow to the Covenants by blowing up their fuels tanks they used to fuel their machines and equipment. With a short discussion and planning over the radio, four fireteams of ODST moved in to attack the Covenant camp. Gabriel's team managed to sneak in unnoticed but another team were discovered and the alarm were raised, alerting every Covenant soldier within the camp of ODSTs presence. A bloody battle followed with waves of Covenants raining down on the poor ODSTs. Gabriel, May and Kimmie were able to distract the Covenants long enough for Hugo to plant a small charge of at the fuel tanks. Having done what they came to do the Hotel-081 and the remaining members of the other teams made a hasty withdrawal from the camp. The ODSTs, however were pressured by both Sangheili group troops and one or two Banshees from the air. Calling for extraction a nearby Pelican were able to drop a Warthog to help the troops while it would seek out a better and safer landing zone. The Warthog, however, were hit by a banshees fuel rod canon, disabling the vehicle. Gabriel and May volunteered to stay behind and fend off the Covenants for as long as they could to buy the others more time. Hugo gave Gabriel the last of his C-12 Shaped Charges as "go out with bang" gift. Gabriel and May to cover behind the wrecked Warthog and opened fire at the incoming Covenants as soon as they came into range. The two were able to hold out for many minutes, killing what seemed like countless covenants for them, but the Covenants kept coming. May was eventually gravely wounded by needles from a Needler to the side and right shoulder. Gabriel pulled out the C-12 charges, feeling that his life were coming to a hopeless end, and flung them into the midst of the Covenant forces. slinging May over his shoulders, he made a mad dash from his cover behind the Warthog with detonate in one hand. with plasma flying around him, he pushed the detonator. A huge explosion roared from behind him and sent him flying away as the icy ground cracked and the Covenants let out screams of death and pain. Shaken to his core from the explosion and with weak legs did he proceed, still carrying May away. He reached a clearing and heard the loud noises of an engine above him. The Pelican had returned to pick them up, having be able to after the Covenant had pulled back after the large exploding. Gabriel received medical aid from Tony. May was confirmed dead, she had been dead ever since the explosion. The death of May would weight heavy on Gabriel through the rest of the war and well beyond that, thinking that it was his fault that she died that day. Gabriel would be rewarded the Sliver Star for his bravery by staying behind and fend off the Covenants. May Tuner would also be rewarded one and Gabriel saw to it that it was delivered to her family as well as the grim news of her demise.